Maelstrom Mage
by roanoak
Summary: Naruto receives a legacy from the last Materia Mage when he is seven. A conglomerated version of the FF magic system, powered by chakra. Teen for safety.


If I owned Naruto the Main Character would not be the comic relief. If I owned any Final Fantasy I wouldn't be working in Retail.

Maelstrom Mage

Seven year-old Naruto was once again sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, hiding from the villagers again so they wouldn't kill him in the monthly mob. He was considering finding one of his more secure, and less well known, hiding spots when he spotted something in the Nidaime's eye that was reflecting the dying sunlight. Like any naturally curious boy Naruto instantly wanted to know what was catching the light. Thoughts of shelter flying out of his mind, the blond instantly put his sharp and creative mind to the task of finding a way down to the eye-level of the monolithic faces. When he remembered how some of the ANBU would stand on the side of buildings he got his solution. Thinking that since Ninja are known for their use of chakra, anything that normal people are unable to do must use chakra in some way. So clearly, the Ninja's who don't walk of the ground were using chakra, most likely in their feet.

He was all set to push chakra into his feet and try to walk down the cliff face when his better judgment caught up to him. Instead the blond turned to the trees to practice, until he got the right amount of chakra. Four days later, Naruto had taught himself how to climb trees and was ready to walk all over the Nidaime's face. Scampering down the near vertical rock, the blond boy reached the eye with the twinkle and reached inside of it. Pulling his arm out, he found a fairly large black lacquer box. After he had retreated to a little hidey-hole that he had found behind a waterfall, Naruto opened the box to find a bracer, a leather-bound book, and several trays with small velvet lined cups. Deciding to start with the book, the curious blond opened it to the first page.

"_To the person who finds this book, you don't need to know who I am, what matters is that I am the last master of Magic, not having found anyone with the ability to learn my art. To the end of preserving my knowledge I have hidden this box, book, and bracer in a manner that only someone with the ability to use my knowledge can find it. The bracer should have five slots, two of which will be filled by circular crystals, one green and one blue. These crystals are called Materia and are formed in places that chakra has been molded repeatedly in the same manner. They can also be built by someone who has mastered the spell used or by fission off of a mastered Materia crystal. _

_Further in this book you will find more of Materia theory as well as a listing and description of those Materia that have been found or created by various masters. The two starters that I have included are a mastered Water Materia (the green one) and a Blue support Materia called Scan. Scan searches the area around you or a specific target for information that you are looking for, for you. The more skilled you get with it the larger the range and the more information you can get. the Water Materia is to ensure that you have some combat ability, though I suggest that you study up on the ninjutsu of the elemental attacks that you find if only to keep the power of what I called my 'good luck charms' secret…"_

Quickly flipping through the book, the aspiring ninja came to the conclusion that having access to Materia was both awesome and sucked horribly. It was so awesome to have a set of abilities with such a wide range of uses and to know that no one else had them, but it truly sucked because he was going to have to do twice the work and not be able to tell anybody that he had those abilities. As long as no one had the real information about his Mana abilities they would not be able to counter those abilities effectively. When he read that some people had certain spells that could be performed without a Materia, the fox-child issued his first spell as he Scanned himself. The results were surprising to say the least.

Spell Rank: First Rank – surface information only

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Born: Oct.10

Rank: Academy Student

Notable Abilities:

Barrier

Regen (Equipped)

Areo: Gust

Can use Materia


End file.
